Fake Texts
by Geekquality
Summary: Portlyn finds Chad's phone. What will she and Tawni do with it? And are there anyone in the studio with obsession issues?
1. Chapter 1

**heyy everyone!!  
how ya doin'?  
well this whole story will either be in Tawni's or Portlyn's POV, but its ALL about Channy, just not in their POV... kkz?  
and i am SO excited for the new SWAC tonite!! chad screams like a girl, sonnys hand on chads chest sayin sumthin lik "the greatest actor of our generation always saves us!"  
hahahah cnt wait!! and u kno wats fun? bein on a sugar high... yup awesum time, and prank phone calling... fun time  
i do not own the showith of SWAC-ith**

* * *

Fake Texts

Chapter 1

Portlyn's POV

"Look at them! They're doing it _AGAIN_!" said Tawni.

Tawni and I have become great friends in the last few months. We like the same things: shoes, makeup, shopping, mirrors, clothes…

And we both agree on one thing:  
**Channy should exist.**

"Fine," said Chad.

"Fine," said Sonny.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we good?" asked Chad.

"Oh, we're _so _good!" Sonny retorted.

Then they stormed off in different directions.

You could obviously tell they were having their usual, everyday, act- like- they- hate- each- other fight.

"You could_ so_ tell that they don't hate each other. You could see it in their eyes."

"I know right!" said Tawni.

"We just _have _to get them together, for their and our sake," I said.

"…"

"Well, for their love, and so we don't have to listen to the stupid fighting anymore."

**Mackenzie Falls cast to the set, please.**

Stupid intercom! I sighed.

"Bye, Tawn!" I waved goodbye.

"Bye, Port!" she waved

* * *

~**After Rehearsal**~

Don't get me wrong, I love my show, but I hate rehearsal. To add to that, Chad was not into it at all! Sonny must've been on his mind.

How do I know it's Sonny? Well, it was only for the love scenes where he couldn't focus.

Then he's always in a rush to leave… hey, what's this?

It's Chad's phone!

I have, like, the best plan ever!

Tawni, here I come!

* * *

~**At Tawni's Dressing Room**~

"Tawni! Tawn!" I screamed.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm doing my makeup!" she sneered.

"It's really important!"

"What?" she snapped.

Boy does she love her makeup… and she, but I think she'll love my plan more. Well, maybe the same, or almost.

"I have a plan…" I smiled evilly.

* * *

**so howd u like?  
more chapters will be up in like a few min bc theyre already typed and such  
peace out sukkas!! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2  
thank uu to my 2 reveiwers that i have received :P Shlazz and channygirl33  
peace out sukkas!!!**

* * *

Fake Texts

Chapter 2

Tawni's POV

"I have a plan…" Portlyn smiled evilly.

"OoO…" I clapped my hands. "What is it?"

"Is Sonny here?" she whispered.

"Nope, she's off… somewhere." Now that I think about it: where _is _she?

"Great!" she took a seat on the couch after locking both doors. I rolled my chair over to across from her.

"Well, we were finished with rehearsal, and Chad wasn't focusing in the love scenes, so I figured he was thinking about Sonny. Then, as usual, Chad runs out as soon as it ends and he rushes-"

"Cut to the chase, Port!" this was super boring.

She sighed, "but when he ran out this time, I noticed he forgot his phone!" she squealed.

"So…" what does this have to do with anything?

"So… we're gonna send a fake text Sonny, saying Chad's love!"

This is brilliant! She's smarter than she looks, you know.

"OMG, Port, this is brilliant! You know, we make a great team; you make the plans, I do the dets."

"…"

"Well, you came up with the idea, and I do the details like what to text, and I know how to do it…"

We both smiled deviously.

* * *

**so how was it? good? bad? okk? tell me in the reveiw button rite........ here! thank uu!!  
peace out sukkas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3...  
dnt own SWAC...  
cnt wait for the new one tho.. still**

* * *

Fake Texts

Chapter 3

TPOV

Ok, I had half an hour.

Port is rehearsing, a.k.a distracting Chad.

Right now I'm in his dressing room, looking for proof that he loves Sonny, even though it's obvious.

Draws- nothing

Cabinets- nothing

Tables- nothing

His room- nothing

Ugh! This is hopeless! That just took 20min!

And look at this huge picture of him! He's so conceited, what does Sonny see in- WAIT!

In those movies, people always hide things behind pictures!

I looked at my watch: 10min left.

I ran over and finally removed the overly sized picture from the wall.

O… M… G…!

This isn't creepy at all… Note my sarcasm.

12 pictures of Sonny, 4 poems, and 1 song list

I took clear pictures of everything because I don't have time to look at all of them.

Then I put the picture back on the wall and ran out.

Up the hall, I see Chad's back and he's talking to Portlyn.

I smiled and gave her thumbs up, then motioning her to come back.

Chad was rambling about something. "Ok, Chad, since you wanted to leave so badly, BYE!" she came over to me.

"Bye…?"

"What did you find?" she asked me, excited.

"Let's just say that Chad has some… obsession issues," I said. She just gave me a questioning look.

"Come back to my dressing room; I have pics."

* * *

**reveiw!!! thanks!!  
peace out sukkas!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4...  
i own SWAC!! yeah i recentally bout disney with my billions of dollars.... then i woke up**

Fake Texts

Chapter 4

PPOV

I quickly walked away from Chad, who I've been distracting for the past half hour while Tawni went into his dressing room for evidence.

She gave me a smile and thumbs up, so she must've found something.

"What did you find?" I asked, quite excited/

"Let's just say that Chad has some… obsession issues," she said.

What? I had a questioned look on my face, and she noticed.

"Come back to my dressing room; I have pics."

When we got to her dressing room, she made sure Sonny wasn't here, locked both doors, and took a black, sound- proof board and put it over the vents.

"Zora?" obviously…

"Yup"

She came over to the couch.

"Ok, I searched everywhere and there was nothing, but then I remembered how in movies they hide stuff behind pictures, so I looked behind one, and found maybe, oh I don't know, 12 pics of Sonny, 4 poems, and a song list…"

"OMG, really!?"

"Really!"

"What did they say?"

"Oh, I have pics of everything… 17 pics of Chad's 'Obsession Wall' right here."

"Let me see!" I wanted to see them _so _bad!

"Well here are the 12 pics of her…" she flipped through them.

Most of them looked like surprise shots. One was her student I.D. picture, another was the one on the wall another was of her and Chad in a photo shoot, and a couple was of her doing a performance.

Who knew of all people would watch _So Random!_ better yet, see it live.

"Chad's Obsession Wall, all right," I muttered. "I know right!" she screeched.

"Ok, here are the poems and song list, but I haven't read them yet."

"Ok," I said.

_You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Love is hard to say,  
But, of course, it won't go my way.  
If I were to come up to you today  
And say: 'I love you'  
Would you say 'Nay?'  
I hope not._

_Do I want to be…?  
Friends?  
No  
Best friends?  
No  
Enemies?  
Hell no  
Dating?  
Yes  
Marriage?  
Some day_

_You say I'm a fake.  
I'm not an egotistic fake;  
I'm a down- to- earth fake;  
I'm a normal fake who has class.  
Why am I a fake?  
My stupid enormous ego says,  
"I don't fear anything!"  
Is fake; I fear you.  
I fear you not loving me back._

_Our Songs__  
~Your Love is my Drug –Kesha  
~Our Song –Taylor Swift  
~Need You Now –Lady Antebelum  
~Hey Soul Sister –Train  
~7 Things –Miley Cyrus  
~No Air –Jordan Sparks  
~You Belong with Me –Taylor Swift  
~Two is Better than One –Boys like Girls/ Taylor Swift  
__~Disgusting –Miranda Cosgrove_

"Wow," we both said.

"He really has feelings…" I said. This was so romantic, I thought I might cry.

"Duh!" she said. "Ok, now I will go distract Son- wait- we'll just go through it now- DUH!" she just had an argument with herself.

"Yup, doors are locked, vents are blocked, ok! Let's do this!"

We hurriedly looked around everywhere, and I mean _everywhere. _The room was a mess, and guesses what?

Nothing

"Do you think she has something behind her pictures?"

We looked; nothing, still.

I leaned against the wall, but fell, causing a row of Tawni's pictures to fall from the wall. Oh shit.

"Port! You're… you're…" her frown turned upside- down. "BRILLIANT!"

* * *

**i had fun writing these poems [not the u r my sonshine tho, i replaced the 'u' with an 'o' in the song] and making the song list... i luv those songs!  
peace out sukkas!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5...  
okk i hav to write ch. 6 cuz i uh... kinda forgot to... but dnt wrry, itll be up today!!**

* * *

Fake Texts

Chapter 5

TPOV

She knocked over _my _pictures! No one and I mean _no one_, does that!

"Port! You're… you're…" OMG, "BRILLIANT!"

"What?" she looked so confused. At least she knows the consequences.

"Look!" I went over to one of my pictures to find 5 pieces of paper and another one with 12 pictures of Chad.

12 pictures, 4 poems, 1 playlist: just like Chad.

There were the same photo kinds like Chad, but instead of Sonny it was Chad. She had the same photo shoot picture.

_Our Songs__  
~Your Love is my Drug –Kesha  
~Our Song –Taylor Swift  
~Need You Now –Lady Antebelum  
~Hey Soul Sister –Train  
~7 Things –Miley Cyrus  
~Disgusting –Miranda Cosgrove  
~No Air –Jordan Sparks  
~You Belong with Me –Taylor Swift  
~Two is Better than One –Boys like Girls/ Taylor Swift_

This was the same one as Chad's!

Now the four poems:

_Your eyes…  
are blue, a baby blue.  
are deep, way deep.  
are an ocean, crystal clear.  
are sparkly, well one is.  
My eyes…  
get lost in your eyes._

_I simply walk around  
Listening to all the sounds.  
I hear your voice…  
Your dreamy voice.  
Then I see your white smile,  
Which spreads about a mile,  
When you talk to me.  
But is it fake?_

_Love is hard to say,  
But, of course, it won't go my way.  
If I were to come up to you today  
And say: 'I love you'  
Would you say 'Nay?'  
I hope not._

_I hate you for your stupid ego.  
You're a jerk, a heartthrob,  
Anything that makes a girl sob.  
You always care about your looks:  
Hair the most.  
You show nothing.  
No caring, loving, or kindness,  
But you've got your moments,  
And I think you have potential,  
Which is why I love you._

"Once again, Sonny's Obsession Wall," muttered Portlyn.

"Now that we have proof…" I said as taking pictures, just like with Chad's stuff, "our plan can finally get into action!"

"Yay! Finally!" she shrieked.

"Is there a way you can convince your director to let Chad take a day off?"

"He has 2 hour massage at 1pm, which is 20min, and its 30min away, so he already left…" she was looking at the ceiling, thinking. "…so we 3 hours."

See, she's smart!

"Well, roam over to your set and his dressing room to see if he's still there. Then meet me in the commissary," I said.

She took off. I went over to the commissary after replying my cocoa mocha cocoa lipstick.

She came in and confirmed that he was gone.

"Well, now this is where it starts to get interesting," I said.

* * *

**now i shall go write chapter 6!! to microsoft word i go!!!  
peace out sukkas!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6  
srry it took so long, i got... side tracked...  
anyways this is the last chapter, && i gotta say its my favorite! it was awesome writing!!  
dnt own SWAC... dnt own fones either.. my fone is bein payd by my dad, so he doesnt consider it to me 'mine'  
enjoy!**

* * *

Fake Texts

Chapter 6

PPOV

The coast was clear, so I headed to the commissary. I sat down next to Tawni.

"We're gonna get Sonny into my dressing room, hide in the vents- I have this other cover that isn't sound proof, but we can see her and she can't see us, so we need to be super quiet; you'd be surprised about the numbers of different vent covers they have- and text her from his phone in his point of view… ok?" said Tawni.

Why _do _they make so many different covers?

"Perfect!"

"Ok, so 2 hours of massage, 30 minutes to get back and forth, he left about 20 minutes ago, so we have about 2 hours and 40 minutes… I am so much smarter than people think I am."

"Don't worry, I know the feeling; smart or pretty, right?"

"Right!"

"Ok, let's get going then; we have until 3:30pm!"

* * *

No one's POV

**12:51pm: **We left the commissary to find Sonny.

**1pm: **Chad's message officially started.

**1:17pm: **We found Sonny sitting in the prop house.

**1:19pm: **Portlyn talked to Sonny while Tawni went to put the cover on the vent and get all the keys to lock the doors.

**1:22pm: **Tawni went back to Portlyn.

**1:23pm: **"I think you need time to relax in your room," Tawni said.

"Yeah, you really do," said Portlyn.

"Why?"

"You just look so tired!" Portlyn said.

"And I'll do you a favor: I won't go in and bother you so you can have alone time to relax, think… text," Tawni mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…"

**1:25pm: **"Come on! Let's go!" said Portlyn while she and Tawni were literally pushing Sonny to their dressing room.

**1:31pm: **Sonny was officially in her dressing room.

"Have fun, sweetie!" said Portlyn.

"Yeah, and feel free to use my relaxation tools in the bottom drawer there! Ok? Bye!" Tawni said.

**1:33pm: **Tawni's door is shut and locked.

**1:43pm: **Sonny's door is shut and locked.

**1:47pm: **Portlyn and Tawni head for the vents.

**2pm: **They are in the vents.

**2:03pm: **"Wow, these are roomier than I thought," said Portlyn.

"I know right!"

**2:24pm: **They finally reach the vent with the cover and the dressing room.

**2:26pm: **Sonny is lying on the coach her iPod and cucumbers on her eyes.

**2:27pm: **"This is where it begins," Tawni whispered.

They smiled deviously.

**2:28pm: **"Ok, I'll text and we both pitch ideas, k?" asked Tawni, whispering.

**2:30pm: **They scrolled down Chad's contacts to find Sonny as 'Sonshine.'

"Sonshine?" asked Portlyn.

"Eh, I guess it fits," said Tawni.

* * *

Texts

_Sonny texting_

Chad [Tawni & Portlyn] texting

**2:33pm: **Hey Sonshine!

**2:35pm: **_Hey Chad!_

**2:37pm: **How r ya, babe?

**2:39pm: **_I'm fine, hbu… honey…?_

**2:41pm: **U called me 'honey,' u like me!

**2:43pm: **_In ur dreams :P_

**2:45pm: **Actually, it has been in my dreams many times…

**2:49pm: **_…What?_

**2:51pm: **In my dreams, u like me, nay, luv me

**2:53pm: **_…Ok… & wat bout u?_

**2:55pm:** I luv u too

**2:58pm: **_In ur dreams?_

**3pm: **Not just in my dreams…

**3:05pm: **_Wat? Rlly?_

**3:07pm: **Yeah, u r my Sonshine, my only Sonshine; u make me happy, when skies r gray

**3:08pm: **_Aww… Chad… no matter how cheesy that was, it was still cute_

**3:11pm: **Love is hard to say,  
But, of course, it won't go my way.  
If I were to come up to you today  
and say: 'I love you'  
Would you say 'Nay?'  
I hope not.

**3:13pm: **_Where'd u find tat? _

**3:15pm: **…my notebook, y?

**3:17pm: **_So r u saying u wrote tat poem urself?_

**3:19pm: **Yes and once again, y?

**3:21pm: **_I made the same exact poem…_

**3:22pm: **So do u like me as much as I like u?

**3:25pm: **_I think so…_

**3:27pm: **Do u wanna do something later?

"Tawni! It's almost time!" Portlyn whisper- screamed.

"Ok, let's go! Obviously she'd say yes, so let's just give Chad his phone back with the unread message."

"Great idea!"

Chad walked in the studio doors and Portlyn ran up to him.

"Chad! I found your phone on the snack table; you left it there!"

"Oh… ok… thanks Port."

"Yeah, you better."

His phone vibrated.

**3:32pm: **_I'd luv 2 go out w u tonite. Pick me up 8?_

_What? _Chad thought. _What does she mean?_

He looked up in the direction in which Portlyn walked off in to find her and Tawni smiling and giving him thumbs up.

_They did something, I don't know what, but it was a good thing, _he thought.

Then he looked at his inbox and sent messages.

_She made the same exact poem as me? She likes me? Do they really want us to be together? _Questions kept running through his head. _Is this real? Well, whatever it is, I can't wait._

**3:42pm: **Can't wait, Sonshine. 3

**im sry if u got annoyed by the times and such but seemed so cool! like a ninja! it was all ninja and spy-like! they r sum cool... things.. rite there!  
peace out sukkas!!**

**~jojo**


End file.
